


This Should Be Start of Something New

by hottag (orphan_account)



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, From porn without plot to porn with plot to porn with feelings, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Random Encounters, Resolved Sexual Tension, Secret Crush, So many hints about their past, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hottag
Summary: Chapter 1: Jon watches Kenny and Nick in his bedroomChapter 2: Jon and Kenny double team Nick but in a competitive wayChapter 3: Jon and Kenny watch their match at Full Gear together
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Kenny Omega, Jon Moxley | Dean Ambrose/Nick Jackson/Kenny Omega, Nick Jackson/Kenny Omega
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	1. Teasing and Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Jon's desired was high moral to continuing the great quality television and to win this war despite the decreasing ratings.

Low team spirits meant lack of motivation, and that was simply no good.

Which was why he had used his vices to his advantage to single-handedly plan a party at his house back in Las Veges. Granted it probably wasn't the best of ideas—not that he was particularly known for having those, but that didn't matter.

All Jon's desired was high moral to continuing the great quality television and to win this war despite the decreasing ratings.

He winces at that as he checks the island in his kitchen for all the food he had managed to have catered to his house along with a litany of hardly pronounceable names of alcohol he'd had packaged to his house. If anything could cheer someone up, he could only assume it would be alcohol and food; at least then some sorrows would be cured, especially if the mind was numb.

He double-checks everything before the guys start to file in. Sneaker-clad feet shuffle across the freshly steamed carpet, that would surely gather crimson stains before night's end, and towards the living room where he had speakers lining the walls. The music is boisterous and played only the liveliest music.

Eventually he hears the sound of the doorbell ringing so quickly righting himself to open the door. "That doesn't look like a face ready to party," scolds Jon as he reaches forward fingers forward to press upon the latter's cheeks until a slight smile appears. "You look like you could use a few beers or a blowjob, probably both."

Page blinks at him and groans lowly at the Jon's usual antics but offers a weak smile nonetheless. "I just need some sleep, is all. I just knew how you would react if I didn't come, so I figured I would. I came with Maxwell, he's somewhere out there parking." He motions nonchalantly towards the front of the home and shifts to enter the home.

"Yeah, well. No sleeping, not at my house. We don't sleep here, that's a violation of the Mox-rule. But by all means, do whatever you do for fun." Jon motions towards the inside of the home enthusiastically as he shifts to poke his head through the door, glancing about for sign of Maxwell. "Not on the grass, I just—Well, not me, but—Thanks!"

With that Maxwell strolls casually towards the door, looking slightly peeved, but he doesn't express it as he offers Jon a pat on the shoulder. "Cody told Tony Khan that you were planning this party, just a heads up."

Jon mentally curses himself as he allows the door to slide shut behind him then joins the two males in the living room. The two are talking in low whispers about the show, and what the plan would be for this Wednesday. That's not why he had planned this party, however, but he decides not to interrupt the conversation over it. If strategies equaled fun for the men, who was he to judge?

Boring, but whatever.

Eventually he meanders into the kitchen to fetch one of the slender bottles of beer there and takes a deep swig, at least that diminishes some of his inhibitions. Another song transitions and Jon can hardly resist the sweet hum of the beat as he shimmies his shoulders and wiggles his hips, though it lacked rhythm and finesse.

Blue eyes slide to the unlocked door where more of the Roster entered, these patrons looking far more animated about the party. Almost instantaneously he finds himself at the door once more to greet his guests, tugging Cody into a tight hug, then offering Nick a one-armed one.  
"My princess" He teases lightheartedly, it was stupid since he used to call someone else by that name, someone he has no desire to think about. The tease earns a groan from Nick, but a deep chuckle from Cody and Matt who pat the younger of the three's head and back.

Nick offers Jon the finger and shoves past him in favor of the kitchen, not even needing the directions. His eyes follow after his retreating form before he glances back at the Nick whose grinning broadly. He returns the smile with one of his own. "This feels more like a meeting than an actual party. I expected more than this," teases the smaller male as he claps the bulkier on the back. "Just look at Max and Page, bickering like old ladies."

"My god, you noticed, too. I'd blame it on them being new to the business." Snickers bubble from plump lips as he hunches forward, Cody leaning over his form for support as he, too, joins in the chuckles.

"Just wait till our song comes on. After all: the party doesn't start till I walk in, right?"  
Cody snickers once more then nods his head in the direction of the kitchen, "Party started when I was born, actually. This right here? Just give it twenty-minutes, once the alcohol kicks in, it'll be lit."

"I hope so, otherwise this was a fail in trying to get everyone cheered up."

When the two finally make it within the kitchen area, they find Nick sitting on one of the counter typing on his phone, eyes gleaming brightly beneath the lighting. Phase one: get everyone drunk, partly a success, partly since Bucks and Kenny are straight edge and he respect that. Now he just had the rest of the roster to trick.

Minutes pass by while the three converse in the kitchen, meanwhile the rest of the roster arrives in groups until everyone in present. There are a variety of different bodies pressed into corners of the living room and kitchen, some drinking, some eating, some even laughing.

Nick straightens up on the counter abruptly and it doesn't go unnoticed by Jon who quirks a curious brow, glancing towards his line of vision to find Kenny Omega strolling through the door. The Canadian glances this way and that as if seeking out someone in particular but fails with a soft sigh followed by the hunch of his shoulders as he reluctantly goes to one of the couches.

Nick hops off the counter, a tiny smile twitching across his lips, as he moves to leave the kitchen. Jon catches him by the arm before he can make a getaway, however, and twirls him back around. "Where do you think you're going, princess?"

"Since when you've started watching all the being the elite episodes?" Nick teased, that shit eating smile is pasted on his face like always but Jon doesn't let it go.

Cody perks up at that as well, holding a hand up to Matt, who leans forward to join the conversation as well. Nosy little shits. Blue eyes glance from Jon's face to Cody's then Matt's and back again, releasing a soft groan. "Kenny looks a little lonely over there, and I mean—why should I not go over there? You did say the point of this was to have fun, didn't you?" He quirks a brow at the latter who smirks.

"Well, yeah. That was sort of the point, but why can't you have fun with me?"

Pale cheeks are flushing a rosy color as he scratches at the back of his head, averting his gaze back towards the couch once more; Kenny was stationary as he throws his arms along the back of the couch, eyes focused now on the television that is showing muted music videos.

"I'm his best friend. Since when you're a priority over Kenny?" Jon parts his mouth to retort—the two other male's listening in glancing at each other with amused grins—and decidedly clamps his lips shut. "Plus I like him, and he doesn't call me princess." With that Nick offers Jon a playful wink as reaches across the counter to press a finger into the chocolate fountain there, poking Jon on the nose.

"Did you just see that?" Jon nearly shrieks aloud as he motions wildly in the direction of Nick's retreating form, Nick casting a glance over his shoulder, his tongue darting out to lick the remainder of the chocolate off.

Matt brushes it off with a wave of his hand then offers a chuckle, "Look at that: Nick isn't that easy and you're butt-hurt over it. How sad."

Cody exhales with a snort as he wraps an arm around the taller's shoulders, snickering softly. "Are you going to cry, how does it feel to hear no for once in you're life, Mox?" Saying Cody before going right after Kenny, yeah everyone's leaving him again for the golden boy, Jon's actually convinced he's having a deja vu.

"You guys are dicks."

Without so much of a parting regard, Jon pushes away from the counter, favoring seeking out one man in particular. Not that he knows for sure that he's there, but if he is, he would more than likely be hanging out somewhere in the corners of the room overlooking the rest of the guys; just like a responsible veteran would do.

Ha.

Sometimes he made himself laugh.

Eventually he finds the man he is looking for hanging out by the staircase, fingers absently texting on the screen of the phone, which illuminates his face in its off-blue glow. He clears his throat awkwardly and the man glances up, a small smile rapidly finding its way onto his face. A single hand raises to wave in his general direction before he sends a parting text out to whomever he was talking to; his wife, probably, as he spots photos of their family on the screen seconds before it times out.

"You haven't been causing any trouble yet, have you?"

Offense is plain on the Jon's face when he scoffs, maneuvering a hand to slant over his chest. "I'm appalled you would say something like that, Chris. When have I ever caused any trouble?"

"Remember that one time—"

"Okay, fine. But that was once, and I said I wouldn't do it again." Jericho coins him a doubtful glance but doesn't press that matter further. "No trouble yet anyway, which is partially why I hosted this party."

Jericho shakes his head in disapproval, running his digits through his blonde locks, mussing them up. "I don't know why that would be your main priority."

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that," murmurs Jon defensively as he leans across the rail of the stairway towards the older man. "So I guess you figured that I had ulterior motives all this time?"

All the elder male does is coin him another knowing look, one that states he knew exactly what he was planning before even acting on it yet. "You're not that hard to figure out at all, especially that I know you as well as I do. I just hope that you know what you're doing and that it doesn't blow up in your face, like it usually tends to do."

For a moment the two lapse into complete silence despite the raucous from the living room—a variety of laughs and amused snorts, which is slightly drowned out by the sound of music.

Making good decisions on the business were one thing, but life decisions were completely different. Hence why he's standing there glancing back towards the crowd in the living room currently dancing to the music playing, claps and flushed faces looking onward at them.

Then he spots Nick once more, he was hard to miss; someone that attractive with baby face and long dirty blonde hair and—And, fuck. Why was he dancing like that? And why was he meeting gazes with Kenny who remained on the couch, a smirk spreading across his lips, as he leans back to revel at the view in front of him.

And, fuck, this was creepy wasn't it? Blonde brows furrow at the sight of Nick beckoning the Canadian with a finger, the thin lips of Kenny uttering who-knows-what. A disappointed looking Nick slips further away from the couch but still maintains the steady movement of his hips as he moves to the music.

"Jon, I think you need to—"

But it's too late to reason with him now, not when he has a solid plan in order. He offers a parting smile to Chris, who only groans in response, then slinks back into the kitchen to retrieve another beer along with a strawberry that he coats with whipped cream. Then like that, much like magic, he is ghosting into the living room to slip behind Nick.

'Work' by Rihanna is playing over the speakers and he genuinely can't resist. He sips at the beer as he sways back and forth to the music, the other hand currently occupied with the strawberry he has yet to even taste. Eventually he rolls his body into Nick's to which he glances back at him with the broadest of grins, though it fades when it wasn't who he was expecting.

The movements of his body don't relent, however, as he fluidly moves against younger man. No, of course not, why would he? He presses his hips back against Jon's teasingly, grinding against him. Jon leans forward into the warmth of the latter's body and produces the strawberry, pressing it against the younger's lips, smearing the whiteness of the whipped cream across them.

Nick glances back at him through the minimum space between them with furrowed brows, one of his fingers reaching up to swipe at the fluffy condiment, pressing said fingers back against the elder's lips. Jon graciously accepts the digits and sucks them earnestly from those nimble fingers, darker blue eyes connecting with baby blue. Once more those eyes glance past him towards where Kenny was currently sliding to the edge of the couch cushion, face flushed crimson, hands clenched to fists at his sides.

"Hey, hey? Look at me," demands Jon as his eyes attempts to connect with Nick's but to no avail. "Nick?"

Seconds tick by faster than normal as a pair of pale arms swoop in to tug him away, leaving the man standing there looking bewildered. Jon follows the two retreating forms; the way Nick looks up at Kenny with a triumphant smirk, how un-impressed the Canadian is as he stares down at him.

Jon continues to move his body to the music though, taking a few bites from the strawberry as he does so, at least before he nearly chokes on the fruit when he sees Kenny shove the shorter against the wall of the hallway leading towards the bedrooms. The whiteness that coats lips is faintly visible, that is: until it's immediately swept away by Kenny, the two engaging in a fervent kiss.

How does he even begin to process the sight that unfolds before him? His body seems to get the gist of it, though his mind falls behind. All the moisture in his mouth immediately dries up and he feels a familiar tightness forming within his jeans. And, yeah, okay—This is sort of wrong but sort of right, but all he knows right now is that he can't take his eyes away from the sight.

His movements halt abruptly as the two stumble throughout the hallway until one of the doors relents beneath the shorter's back, sending the two surging into the room. Teeth clench tightly at that, mainly because the two had chose his bedroom. Sneaker-clad feet mobilize then as he saunters behind the duo, more on their own accord than anything else.

The door is slightly ajar when he approaches it and, even though he knew it was wrong, he still peeks in curiously. What he sees makes him choke once more. There Nick is, already shirtless, his legs spread wide to accommodate Kenny who is sliding between them and engaging him in another heated kiss.

A soft sigh echoes from somewhere on the bed and he instantly knows it belonged to Nick. It doesn't occur to him how peculiar it was that he knew that, but it's not like he's going to question that now, not when russet fingers are popping the buttons on Kenny's shirt.

Jon unconsciously reaches down to his jeans to adjust himself, offering himself a squeeze through the fabric that brushes against him. Even the slightest bit of friction the action gave him made him moan. The bodies on their bed go rigid for a moment then he's met with a pair of steely blue; how didn't he notice how attractive Kenny was until now?

Hushed whispers are barely audible from the room but then he's met with those eyes and nothing else really matters. Nimble fingers are beckoning him into the room and he stupidly points to himself for confirmation, which earns an eye roll from Nick, who then occupies that hand with smoothing down Kenny's toned chest.

"You were just going to stand there the whole time, weren't you?" Jon tugs at the collar of his thin t-shirt at the sound of Kenny's voice.

"I would have lef—I was going to walk away, but—.." His eyes are narrowed in scrutiny and Jon squirms beneath the heaviness of his gaze. He glances to the other for some form of assistance, but the latter is far too occupied with staring up at Kenny with lust-filled eyes. "I'm sorry, Kenny."

Kenny nods his head at that then glances back down at the awaiting male beneath him, who presses his hips upward to grind against his. Soft signs echo Kenny at that before he motions towards the door with a free hand: "Just—just close the door."

He didn't need to be told twice as he scrambled the few feet back towards the door, locking it securely, shifting back on his heel for further instruction. "Come here?" That's Nick speaking now, he knows, his legs carry him there to the side of the bed as well.

Kenny shifts so he's on his knees between Nick's legs, his large hands rubbing his thighs up and down. His eyes are only wide with curiosity when one of the younger's hands winds around the elder's neck, tugging him down for an open-mouthed kiss. Jealousy rises within his veins but he can't complain; the sight was far too delicious to behold and he was far too captivated to look away.

"K-Kenny," is the heady whisper that echoes from Nick's lips, however, and Kenny has restored faith in the rendezvous.

Jon looks dejected as he withdraws from the kiss with wide, eyes and slightly parted lips. He quickly soothes them with his tongue before pushing off the comforters—his comforters—in favor of blindly stalking backwards until his legs meet the front of the swivel chair he had positioned in front of his desk.

"Look, you can watch, just—Just don't touch him?" Kenny hesitantly grumbles aloud as he focuses his attention back on Nick once more, who only stares up at him in wistful appreciation. "I'm doing this for him."

Eyes flicker back to the one currently positioned in the chair, and Jon finds himself squirming once more. Nothing is said nor done between the three for a considerate moment; almost as if everyone was pondering whether or not this was appropriate. But eventually the two are kissing again and Nick is squeezing himself through the fabric of his jeans.

Things heat up a few minutes after that when Kenny tugs down Nick's jeans and briefs to mid-thigh, Nick repeating the action with the Canadian's clothing. All he can do is bare witness as the two breath together, one pale elbow positioned on one side of Nick's head, while the other hand is occupied with stroking both of their cocks in a slow, fluid rhythm—learning his body, more like it, and what he liked.

Once more a red tongue makes an appearance to swipe along his bottom lip, hands going to his own jeans to tug them down until they pool at his ankles, repeating the action with his briefs but without the patience to get them to his ankles. Instead they grip snugly around his knees, not uncomfortably but far from pleasant.

One of his hands wraps around his cock at the beautiful sight before him; lips parted ever so slightly to release breathy sighs of Kenny's name, the Canadian peppering open-mouthed kisses along the column of Nick's neck. It was like a porno playing out in front of him—granted, it was just his colleagues, but that didn't make it any less exotic.

"Tighter, Kenny—p-please.. Like that, yes.."

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Jon unconsciously tightens hold on his own cock and his hips twitch upward with the movement. His head falls backwards so his gaze is directed at the ceiling but it doesn't last, no, it wasn't as satisfactory as watching the two man on the bed. When he glances back he finds the two grinding against each other, Kenny's arm still pressed between their chests.

They stare into the other's eyes as the two slowly reach their peak, the breathing on the bed becoming more labored by each passing minute. Jon's eyes abide by the movements of Kenny's hand; tightening on the upstroke, squeezing when he slides down to meet the base, then twisting as he works the shaft.

Jon is whimpering at the lack of attention from the other's but he doesn't voice it aloud as he thrusts into the fist his hand makes around his cock, the image within his mind of him pleasuring Nick, that it was him making him moan lowly in his throat like that. One of his hands trails up his chest to mimic how Kenny mouths at Nick's nipples, except Jon has to use his fingers instead of a warm, undeniably hot mouth that blows air onto the thoroughly abused bud once he's content.

Then they're kissing again and the momentum of Kenny's hand speeds up and his hips buck against the younger beneath him, moans filling the room, resonating to gently caress Jon's eardrums. He bares witness to the sight of Nick's back arching off the bed and into the contours of Kenny's body and he, too, finds himself releasing into his hand with a soft sob.

And he may have been imagining it but he swears he hears his name on Nick's lips when he cums, though the sound of Kenny's name directly after didn't deter his orgasm in the slightest.

He chokes on Nick's name and he sees the blinding bright light that gradually clouds his vision, blurring the features of the forms still moving on the bed. His attention remains on stroking the head of his cock as he rides his orgasm, eyes clenching tightly shut, his chest heaving wildly.

Another grunt is heard in the room and he knows it's Kenny cumming, and he partially wishes he had his sight to behold it. But alas the only sound that echoes in the room after a minute is the sound of labored breathing and attempts at catching proper breaths. Jon slouches back against the swivel chair, the force of him going slack spinning him slightly to the side.

Soft whispers are heard from on the bed but Jon doesn't have the strength to strain his hearing in order to hear whatever saccharine exchange the two were making. Instead he pushes back against the chair until it bangs loudly against the desk where a box of tissues lay poised and undisturbed. He hears the faint shuffling of sheets upon the bed and decides to be kind, sliding back to the sight of his debauched bed to hand off the tissue box once he's gathered a wad.

"Thank you.. For that.." He awkwardly croaks as he leans forward in the chair to tug up his briefs and jeans, angling off the seat for a moment, until they're properly on his form.

Kenny offers him a small, weak smile as he uses the tissues to clean up the mess on Nick's lower abdomen and then doing the same treatment to himself a second later. "It wasn't even weird that you were.. Y'know.."

The corner of Nick's lips quirk into a smug smirk as he glances from Kenny to Jon and back again. "It was pretty hot. See? I told you so, you didn't think it would be." Arms are encasing a pale neck then he's pressing a warm, tender kiss to thin, reddened lips.

Jon watches on slightly disgusted by the sight, though he pins it on jealousy. "I, uh—I think I'm gonna go back to my party.."

Kenny spares him a glance then shakes his head, "You, err—You don't have to? You could, uh, cuddle with us? If you want? I-I don't mind."

"Neither do I."

And that was the story of how Jon had found himself sandwiched in between two executive vice presidents with hopes that maybe—or so he would pray every night—that it would be a regular occurrence.


	2. Bites and Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He watches the softness involved and how Kenny takes his time to kiss Nick like he was the most important person in the world and—and maybe because he was, he could relate. As envious as he is of the Kenny, he knows where he's coming from, he too has been in love before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even ashamed.

Three forms are sprawled leisurely across the king-sized bed watching a movie the youngest had chosen on Netflix; some romantic-comedy that was rather lackluster in the funny department. But somehow Jon managed to laugh at the slapstick jokes regardless, along with the older male who merely snickers at it.

But Kenny was distracted by the look on the younger's face and how one of the veins in his neck would contract whenever he uttered a laugh. He shifts within his spot to wrap an arm around him, tugging him close against him. A scoff is uttered from the opposing side of Nick, however, and he can't resist the urge to roll his eyes.

Another set of hands appears to tug on Nick—whose comfortable sandwiched between them despite it all. Nick makes an annoyed sound in the back of his throat as he shifts in favor of the warmth radiating from the Canadian, which only serves to irritate Jon even further.

"Ever heard of sharing, Kenny?"

Kenny and Nick glance at Jon whose practically fuming much like a young child would when dissatisfied. Kenny quirks a brow at him imploringly, his fingers trailing up and down the length of Nick's arm. "Technically he's my boyfriend, you're just the plus one on occasion."

Another snort echoes from Nick in the center of the feud, curiously looking onward at Jon for his retort. "You have him literally every other day of the week, plus I'm apart of this triangle now. Right, Nick?"

This time he doesn't laugh—how could he?—but instead releases a soft sigh. All the while Kenny ponders why he had even allowed this peculiar arrangement to occur in the first place. It was meant to be a one-time thing after what had happened back at that stupid party a few weeks ago, but no. Of course not. It had happened at least a handful of times after, the two men often resorting to inviting the blue-eyed life-sized child over.

Who happened to be more possessive than Kenny if that were even possible. Always desperate for any ounce of attention he could garner from the younger, mostly choosing to ignore Kenny's presence—which, what an asshole, muses Kenny as he watches the exchange between them. His fingers don't relent in their aimless patterns on Nick's smooth skin though, he continues to stroke his flesh until Jon glares at him.

"The whole fighting for my attention thing was cute the first three times," murmurs the youngest of the trio as he rolls his eyes and reluctantly detaches from Kenny, who grunts in response. "I pity your future girlfriend or boyfriend—or whatever you're into now."

An amused chuckle spews from Jon at that as he watches Nick shift towards him. Nick's hands immediately press him down into the comforters, pinning his hands above his head. Kenny huffs in disapproval at the action but can only watch the two; a flushed Nick, and a determined Jon who glances up at him with a smug smirk.

"It's my turn, don't you think?"  
"You know Nick's a person, right? With feelings? Not a thing that you can just do whatever you want with whenever you want to?"

Nick smiles warmly up at Kenny but his eyes are wide with sympathy, "And this is why Kenny is my official boyfriend. You're sort of a dick sometimes, Jon." He returns to gazing up at Jon then, the male pursing his lips firmly.

"I may be a dick but you like my dick, don't you princess?"

"I can't watch this.." Kenny murmurs more to himself than aloud as he brings his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs, then burying his face within the space made there.

"Ken—"

Jon, whose crimson in the face at the lack of attention he continues to receive, surges forward to connect their lips in a bruising kiss. Decidedly annoyed with how Nick continues to ignore him only serves to fill him with envy and he despised being jealous—probably more anything else, really. Hence the way he's nipping anxiously at Nick's lower lip, tugging it harshly between his teeth, until the younger is a moaning mess beneath him.

His hands already occupied with slipping swiftly beneath the navy blue t-shirt he adorns to press his palms flat against the smooth skin of his abdomen that twitch under his cool touch. He tilts his head to gain better access to those reddened and thoroughly abused lips, working his lips open with his own until he meets the latter's tongue halfway in a battle for dominance.

Which was probably one of the perks of the occasional hook-ups with Jon, mused Nick, as he spreads his legs to better accommodate his body until he fits within the contours between his thighs. He was always granted dominance from an obliging Kenny without little to no fight from the Canadian. It was different now, with the way Jon refuses to let up with his administrations, at least until he releases a squeak when Jon tweaks his nipples.

Kenny watches with furrow brows, still not completely okay with the whole situation, but doesn't breathe a word. Instead he attempts to focus on the television still currently playing the movie but finds that it's nowhere near as entertaining as the sight unfolding beside him. He wets his lips with his tongue as he stares at Nick and how his face contorts beautifully beneath Jon, can only smile softly when he opens his eyes to peer up at him.

Jon turns his attention to nipping and sucking at Nick's neck then, allowing Nick to stare up at Kenny who connects eyes with him in silent agreement before he's quickly discarding his shirt as well as his shorts until they're kicked toward the edge of the bed. Nick watches on with tiny moans when Jon bites too hard or too roughly, though his focus is more on the way Kenny's hand slides beneath his briefs to stroke his cock.

"K-Kenny—.. Please..? I need—I need..."

Suddenly Jon halts his administrations, with a frustrated groan from the younger, in favor of glancing from him to Kenny and back. "Pay attention to me." Fortunately it comes out dominance more than desperate.

"You're annoying," Murmurs the younger as he shifts his hips to slide along the elder's until he releases a soft moan, his hands going to his hips to stop his movements.

"Just—just give us a minute, Jon?" Kenny queries softly to which Jon obliges and reluctantly climbs off his body, pecking him a final time before he placates himself against one of the plush pillows.

This time it's Jon, much like the first time, who watches the two with a hand shoved down his shorts. He watches the softness involved and how Kenny takes his time to kiss Nick like he was the most important person in the world and—and maybe because he was, he could relate. As envious as he is of the Kenny, he knows where he's coming from, he too has been in love before. But he can't complain as he strains to hear the nearly silent exchange the two have in between tender kisses and the way pale hands stroke up and down his thighs. Those hands avoid his straining cock in favor of brushing along his lower abdomen, scratching his nails bluntly over the skin there, before finally inching lower to offer him a squeeze through the briefs he wears.

But Nick wasn't having that, no, he's quick to wriggle out of the briefs and gasps when Kenny's bare hand strokes him, nearly chokes on a moan at the fluidity of his wrist movements. Nick's hands grip at his shoulders for purchase, nails digging into the smooth skin to form crimson crescents, as his hips buck into the hot, tight fist that Kenny's hand makes, Jon can see both of Kenny's hands are working one probably opening Nick up.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck.. so fucking sexy, princess?" Jon utters as he tightens his own hand his cock, even glancing towards Kenny to find his face focused on the task at hand, his pretty blues never once leaving Nick's eyes as he strokes and stretch him at the same time. And—and, okay. The Canadian is sexy, too, but Nick is just different, he's more pretty than handsome.

"Kenny, I need."

It doesn't even have to be said for Kenny to understand the hushed words as he reluctantly tears his hands away from his weeping cock that steadily drizzles with pre-cum, coating his fingers in its soft milky sheen. He nods once simply before he lays a hand on the younger's thigh, making a tiny circle motion with his fingers, silently telling him to turn over.

Nick scrambles to do so, face flushed and lips still unbearably red. He places his palms flat on the comforters then glances back at Kenny, a silent exchange of smiles shared between them, before Kenny kneads the globes of his ass, he temporarily forgets Jon's presence entirely, save for the soft hisses that echo from beside them, as he strokes his cock a moment before sliding into the hot tightness of Nick.

A strangled sound elicits from Nick at the action, his hips wriggling back and forth as he adjusts. Cautiously Kenny slides his hips back before snapping forward to plunge deeper into the heat of Nick's body, making Nick shift forward with the force of his thrust. He makes another sound, echoing the grunt that Kenny makes, and finds his nails digging into the sheets for purchase.

But Kenny doesn't move for a moment, instead glancing at Jon, whose hand is now paused on his cock. Kenny releases a soft sigh, shaking his head to himself, before nodding towards Nick. "Look, I know that you—.. Just.. You can join, it's okay." Nick makes a sound of approval as he stares glossy-eyed at Jon as he crawls across the sheets to position himself in front of the younger.

"Your lips look the prettiest wrapped around my dick, princess."

Despite it all Nick flushes a deep scarlet over the skin of his pale cheeks as he opens his mouth to allow the elder entry. Jon's hips involuntarily twitch at that, his hands stroking him a few more times—an impatient grunt echoing from Kenny—until he finally traces the head of his cock along the outline of Nick's lips, the younger's red tongue making an appearance to lick at the pre-cum that gathers at the tip.

And, yeah. He can't take it anymore, can't resist any longer. One of his hands guides his cock into the tight, wet heat of Nick's mouth while his other hand strokes along the side of his countenance in an act of affection. Blue eyes stare up at him and Jon swears he can feel his heart swell within his chest like never before and—and, fuck, now he can't think. At least about nothing other than the snug fit Nick has him in.

When he glances up he finds Kenny's eyes locked on him, lids narrowed slightly. But a smug smirk forms upon Jon's lips nonetheless as he glides the hand stroking Nick's cheek to the back of his head wrapping all that gorgeous dirty blonde hair around his fist getting a groan which sends a shiver down his spine, applying pressure there until the younger begins a steady bob of his head. Kenny's eyes narrow even further, if that's even possible, as he pulls out of Nick almost completely before forcefully slamming back into him.

The youngest makes a strangled noise around Jon's cock, but his hips are already moving to meet Kenny thrust for thrust. Always the eager one, he is, as he slams his hips back against Kenny's—the force of his movements sending Jon deeper down his throat, his lips tightening around him until Jon is choking on a sob.

Like that the trio settle into a learned rhythm. Kenny thrusts are fluid and measured as he delves deeper into the tight heat that Nick offers him while Jon bucks his hips eagerly into the younger's hot cavern, desperate for more of the snug-sensation that already has his thighs trembling.

One of Kenny's pale hands grips into the younger's hips while the other palm lays flat against his spine, nails gently digging into the skin there. A startled squeak echoes from Nick but he doesn't falter in the least as he moves out of coordination with Kenny's hips, swiveling them around in small circles, circles that make Kenny moan deep within his throat. The slight change of the angle has Kenny gaining more momentum as his fingers dig what would soon be bruises into the side of Nick's back, quickly losing all resolve for tenderness.

He angles his hips slightly and holds the younger's hips steady as he withdraws nearly completely once more only to slam to the hilt and pause there for a moment. The movement causes the youngest to choke seriously this time on Jon's cock, who hisses as his teeth graze along his shaft. Nick retracts from Jon, a trail of saliva connecting his mouth to the elder's cock, glancing up at him apologetically.

"Watch your teeth, fuck." He murmurs as he smooths the younger's hair down on his head, his hand going to stroke his cock afterwards.

Nick offers a weak smile as he grips at the sheets once more as Kenny increases the speed and depth of his thrusts until the younger feels him lean over his back. He sighs at the warmth that Kenny's chest offers him, even though he's sticky and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He doesn't mind, no, is actually grateful for the closeness as well as the new angle it brings.

"God, I love you, Nick..." Hot puffs of air are felt against Nick' shoulder as he peppering open-mouthed kisses there. "So gorgeous, always so tight.. Always feel so good.." Breathes the Canadian as he continues to kiss along his flushed shoulder, pausing to nip at the tensed skin there.

All Nick can do is gasp and shudder as he grips the sheets tighter with purpose now, thighs beginning to shudder with the wakes of an orgasm. "K-Kenny, fuck, I can't—I can't.. Not much l-longer, Kenny—.."

And like that Kenny slides an arm beneath his body to find his cock, stroking him quick as opposed to slow. It's erratic movements that match Kenny's hips, the way he arches his back to garner a more powerful snap of his hips to meet an eager Nick who slams back against him until the sound of skin harshly slapping against skin assaults Kenny's eardrums in a delicious symphony.

Jon, on the hand, can't stand not receiving any attention. So he presses the tip of his cock against Nick's soft lips once more, coating them with his pre-cum, until he glances up at him and parts mouth once more. The feel of his tongue gliding along the underside of his cock is hot and adds friction, the moans spewing from him at each and every sporadic thrust delivered from Kenny is an added bonus, the vibrating sensation that rattles through his cock resonating within every inch of his body.

Once more his hands finds the back of Nick's head, yanking the hair tighter this time, not allowing him much space to bob his head back and forth, instead making him stay firmly in place. Nick gazes up helplessly into blue eyes that are alight with pure, unadulterated lust and undying affection. All Nick can do is moan around his cock that sends pleasure straight through the thickness of his cock until his brain is malfunctioning.

It's Jon who cums first down Nick's throat, Nick uttering a startled gasp at the action, but makes swallowing movements with his throat in an attempt to take it all. But it's a domino effect and it thrusts Nick into an orgasm as he cums in spurts within Kenny's hands, coating his fingers in his cloudy essence, the need to breath becoming an issue.

Kenny is far too overwhelmed with the snug clenching of Nick's walls around his cock but he attempts to hold on to the last bit of remaining sanity, his eyes clenching tightly shut, as he buries himself to the hilt within the confines of Nick's body to finally release. He bites into Nick's shoulders as he practically sobbing around Jon's cock, as he rides his orgasm out with sporadic twitches of his hips that echo the frenzied movement of Nick's own hips.

Jon continues to thrust between Nick's pretty, pink lips until beads of cloudy cum begin to dribble from the corners of his lips. Thoroughly satisfied with the outcome, Nick releases his head, choking on the mouthful cum he received. He attempts to swallow it all still, eager to please the elder, but it's nearly impossible as he pants and falls onto his elbows with his head pressed into the comforters.

"He was choking," Weakly breathes Kenny as he kisses along Nick's neck, soothing him through his high, even regardless of the whiteness that still clouds his vision. He turns his attention to Nick now though, "I love you..." The frenzied twitching of his hips begins to cease as he instead stills his hips to make barely there thrusts into the tightness that surrounds his cock until he finally halts completely with a spent sigh.

Jon plops down within the comforters, cheeks flushed a pretty pink, lips ever so slightly parted to release breathy pants. He gulps deeply then threads his fingers through dark blonde locks, massaging the pads of his fingers into Nick's scalp. "He could take it.. Knew he could.." Murmurs Jon as he spares a glance at Kenny, who is peering at him over Nick's shoulder.

Kenny is silent for a moment as he presses another tender kiss to the younger's neck, then shifting upwards to press another to his cheek, letting his lips linger there. "Y-yeah.. He did, yeah.." One of his fingers, the one not coated in his release, comes up to stroke along the back of Nick's head fondly. "Are you okay?"

Silence is the only answer received for a solid minute and a half as Jon attempts to gather his breath. He utters a soft groan as he blindly reaches for Kenny behind him until pale fingers twine with his. Finally, he lifts his head, looking directly at Jon who offers an apologetic smile. His other hand shifts from the comforters to weakly reach for his, which the elder eagerly obliges to.

"I hate you, I hope you c-choke on a dick." Husks Nick as he playfully scowls at Jon, who only chuckles in response.

"You already did that for me,"

Kenny rolls his eyes at that as he reluctantly withdraws from the younger's body, Nick responding with a soft hiss as he does so. "And you, Kenny... I love you, so much. But I think you broke my ass." Says Nick with that erotic swing in his husky voice and a cocky smirk on his face, Jon swears he can feel his cock switch at that.

Kenny utters a weak laugh as he presses another kiss to his shoulder then shifts to nuzzle his nose against the nape of his neck, the hairs that clinging to his sweaty neck. "Unlike Jon, I'll actually apologize for it." He retracts one of his idle hands to soothing glide along the globes of his ass, smoothing along the soft redden skin there. "We'll get you a bath in a minute, yeah?"

"Actually, hold that thought—I have to pee." Jon states abruptly as he scrambles off the bed, nearly slipping onto the floor in his wake, to seek out the adjoining bathroom leaving the couple alone on the bed.

"And then there were two," hums Nick as he shifts beneath the weight of Kenny's body. "How come during sex I never notice how heavy you are?"

Kenny can only chuckle heartily at that as he peels away from his back in favor of laying back against his haunches, "Is that better?"

"Not really, it's a lot warmer with you on top of me." Nick rubs at his arms at the lack of warmth but it doesn't last for long as Kenny opens his arms towards him, Nick more than content with crawling the short distance to find himself in the Canadian's warm embrace. "I love you, Ken."

Once more silence fills the room as the two smile at each other before meeting each other halfway for a tender kiss that is packed with passion, letting their lips linger against the latter, their foreheads pressed firmly together. Like that the two revel in each other's company, completely unaware of the melancholy stare that they receive from the cracked bathroom door.

Jon stands there thoughtfully for a moment, not daring to intrude on the two. Even though he preferred not to ponder it often, it's times like this where he realizes that Nick would never genuinely be his. Because he belonged with Kenny, they fit together like missing halves of a puzzle, and Nick would always be drawn to him much like a moth to a burning flame.

Awkwardly, he clears his throat then points towards the bedroom door when he garners their attention. "I, um—I should go now, I think. Doubt there's any room for me in your cuddle-fest, right?" Nervous laughter bubbles from Jon as he wavers from foot to foot, rubbing bashfully at his upper arm.

Kenny spares a glance at Nick, the two silently immersed in a silent exchange, before the eldest offers an inviting smile. "Even if I don't like you, there's always room." One of his arms, the one not currently wrapped tightly around Nick, opens and extends toward Jon whose face brightens considerably.

And despite the tension between the two men, Jon knows that somewhere the two do like each other. At least enough to share a bed in post-coital bliss. So he stands in the doorway of the bathroom a moment longer before his feet send him into motion where he's crawling onto the bed, fitting into the space that Kenny offers him. And, yeah, he thinks he feels a pair of lips press into the crown of his skull but he could just be imagining things.  
"Hey Jon?"

Blue eyes drowsily glance towards Nick, who he's currently pressed against. "Yeah?"

"You're apart of us, you know that, right?"

By 'us' Jon is not certain Nick only means himself and Kenny but post-bliss was making him feel euphoric, or at least that's the way he prefers to explain the way his eyes go glassy and his lower lip begins to tremble. "Yeah? Even Kenny Olivier thinks so?"

Nick rolls his eyes at that but there's a small smile playing on his lips nonetheless, "I like it better when you're not talking actually."

"Good enough."


	3. Blood and Guts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His eyes catch the ending of the match on television, his heart hurts so much more than his body and it kind of turns him on

In the center of the hotel room rests a couch with two distinct forms poised upon the cushion; normally the gap between them would have been filled with one grinning smaller man in particular but now they are on their own, for the first time since last night.

Nick had been the one to suggest it, mainly because Nick was their shared "boyfriend," for lack of better term and he thought if they trust each other enough to create those brutal scenes together, they probably can share Nick too. Jon, who was surprisingly receptive to the idea to sit down with Kenny, had agreed without much hesitation. Though it wasn't expected that a peculiar air of awkwardness would be lingering in the space between them, the tension thick and noticeable, but still; neither breathes a word as they instead watch their match again and comment on it here or there, Jon and Kenny both have a feeling that this is far from over.

Being the more mature one, which could be argued honestly, Kenny hesitantly clears his throat. His eyes never once abandon the television, however, in fear of missing any tiny detail of the match. "When I planned this, I sort of had in mind that we could talk or something. You know, try to be as normal as possible. not, well—not this," emphasizes Kenny, who's gaze finally tears away from the television.

Kenny shifts upon the cushion, the sound of the material of his jeans scratching against the plush material, tucking one of his legs beneath him. of course he still glances back and forth between the television.

"What were you expecting?" Ponders Jon after a considerate moment of terse silence, propping his elbow upon the armrest, allowing his eyes to slant toward Kenny. "Thought we were gonna be drinking beers and talking about how awesome of a boyfriend you are, how great of a wrestler you are or how all the attention revolves around you and you never— forget it."

Temporarily distracted and honestly drowning in bewilderment, Kenny shifts once more so he faces the younger directly. For a moment he fiddles absently with his thumbs, gaze locked on the cushion between them, before he inhales deeply then releases an outstretched sigh. "I really want this, us, to work out but it won't unless you stop being so selfish," Wince.

"Selfish?" Cue the scoff that emanates from the blond, eyes rolling involuntarily at the accusation. "You wanna talk about selfish?" Murmurs Jon in an agitated tone, pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes clenching tightly shut.

Kenny sits there quietly, so quietly that the only sound in the room is the heavy breathing from Jon; he seems keen on having another temper tantrum, like he tends to have when things don't go his way. It's childish, infuriatingly so, but he deals with it because of Nick. That was their common ground; it all revolved around broad grins, constant laughter, and the all-around sunshine that seems to linger whenever he's around, Nick has been like that since forever, always cheering Kenny up, when he was in darkest places and heart broken, times that Kenny doesn't want to remember.

Not having thought of how the latter felt, however, all Kenny can do is nod solemnly to himself. But if simply understanding and attempting to comprehend exactly how Jon felt would possibly assist the labored situation, then so be it. 

Garnering enough courage to break the endless silence, Kenny finally cracks: "So tell me. I never thought I was being selfish before and you never said anything, so I didn't know. so just tell me how you feel about me, about him."

Angry, Jon just stares at Kenny, fists clenched tightly. "You're always with him, I never get any alone time. And when we are alone, it's always about you, everything's about you. This isn't what I wanted, I didn't want to share Nick.. I like him, like you do, he might think I'm badass and being with me is cool and involves great sex, but he'll never have genuine feelings towards me." Harshly spits the younger, burying the heel of his palms into his eyes."I know you known him longer, travelling the world together and stuff and knowing that goddamn hurts, hurts me that I've wasted eight years in THAT place with THAT person." Whines Jon. "And here comes Nick someone I never thought I would want this much but he has that gorgeous blue eyes and smooth skin and long blonde hair with that swing in his voice, always popping me with his humour, not muscular and brown eyes and annoying voice who doesn't get a goddamn joke."

"So you're after Nick cause his exactly the opposite of your ex, that's kinda fucked up." Points out Kenny, cringing.

"And he's exactly what I wanted sometimes it's hard, sharing him and come on it's not like you had to have him, you had everything back in Japan, why are you here, for Bucks? To get murdered by me in the ring?" Jon yells pointing at the spot when he suplexes both of them into barbwire.

Another momentary lapse of silence, common when it's just the two of them, begins. Kenny's pissed about the promo Jon just cut on him but he tries his best to calm down , uncertain of how to deal with a pain-stricken Jon, shifts his gaze to the television once more as Nick and Matt trying to help him.

A startled yelp emanates from deep with Kenny's throat, lashes fluttering as he stares up into darkened, blue eyes. "Just so goddamn perfect," murmurs Jon as he reaches for the elder's wrists, pinning them easily above his head.

"What are you—?"

Words die on his lips, however, as a warm mouth captures his in a searing kiss. It's unlike anything he's ever felt before; lips, slightly chapped yet moist, melding against his own and attempting to set a bruising rhythm, Jon's beard is scratching his skin like the barbwire did his back last night. It's nothing like kissing Nick, which was a natural movement of lips, tongues intertwining in a gentle caress, with teeth nibbling occasionally at a bottom lip.

It was scorching hot.

Like all of the frustration that had welled within both of them has finally seeped out into the very kiss. Kenny could practically taste it on his tongue as he struggles to maintain the pace that the younger has set, managing to capture Jon's upper lip between his own, tongue gliding along the sensitive skin there. He earns a rewarding grunt from Jon, who settles more comfortably upon his lap, the beginnings of a bulge forming within his shorts.

Kenny, who's wrists are still pinned above his head, attempts to free himself; he has the overwhelming urge to grip onto those hips that are moving in slow circles upon his lap or—or tangle his nimble fingers in the short curls upon his head.

Anything, something, as long as it was apart of Jon. seeming to get the gist of Kenny's desires, Jon graciously releases his wrists, only for them to travel beneath the material of Kenny's skin-tight shirt.

"Should be illegal," snickers Jon into kiss, tongue gliding along the roof of his mouth, tantalisingly slowand Kenny thinks that that should be too. Kenny makes a noncommittal noise at the back of his throat, to which the younger replies: "You wearing this tight shirt, showing off every inch of you."

Moist lips, reddened and bruised, attach rapidly to the fair skin of Kenny's neck to offer the expanse lavish open-mouthed kiss. Keens beneath the administrations and raises his hips forward in an attempt at gaining friction. Never once does Kenny ask for it though, having too much pride to do so; more like afraid of opening his mouth because he wasn't sure words would come out.

"So fucking handsome," Hums Jon against his skin, teeth sinking without warning into his flesh.

Kenny sharply gasps at the action, body arching inward toward the gratifying bite, hands grasping at the back of Jon's shirt and tugging. Usually at this stage with Nick, the two would already be more than half bare, but this was new with Jon. Crossing new boundaries and territories, and he should have expected it wouldn't have been that easy.

Jon begins heartily sucking at one of Kenny's collar bones, nails inwardly curling into the smooth skin of his lower abdomen. The pain and pleasure surges throughout Kenny with such an intensity that he swears that lightning is striking his body. "You can't just do that, Kenny." snickers Jon "It's rude. you have to ask, do you understand?"

Growling in frustration, Kenny experiences what the latter had earlier. Cheeks and every visible part of his body appears to flush in a bright pink, bashful and embarrassed, never having to ask for release from Nick. But when he open his mouth to beg, nothing audible emits, and instead he's swallowing a pathetic whimper that surely would have left Jon a chuckling mess.

Jon hums once more as he makes work of the fastenings on the elder's jeans, easily slinking a skilled hand beneath the material. Fingers brush along the bulge hidden beneath unbearably tight briefs, offering him a barely there squeeze that leaves Kenny's pulse thudding deafening loud against his eardrums. The kind of sensation that leaves his whole body pulsing, feeling it from the bottom of his toes to the very top of his head; his body is practically pleading for more, desperate for more of the welcoming warmth of Jon's palm.

"Someone's really excited," Teases the younger as he strokes him, though the movements of his hand are restricted. He continues like that, reveling in the moans emanating from the younger, until a damp spot registers against the pads of his fingers. "Just tell me what you want, Kenny. you just have to open your mouth, like that, you're doing it now." Except Kenny's mouth is agape because he swears he can't breathe and that all the air and his lungs is vacating him: "If you're not gonna ask, we can stop."

With all the breath remaining within his lungs, Kenny manages to splutter: "I want it, Jon, fuck... I need it.."

"Simple, huh?" Like that Jon is shifting upon the cushions to better accommodate the two. "Just keeping saying my name like that and I'll give you whatever you want."

All Kenny can do is breathlessly nod his head like every fiber of his being depended on it while the latter eagerly works on tugging his jeans down. Inch by inch of milky skin is exposed to the cool air of the hotel room, Kenny hissing at the chill, shivering involuntarily as his lifts his hips in an attempt to speed up the removal process.

All the while he works on removing his own shirt and tossing it halfheartedly toward the coffee table a little ways away. Jon nonchalantly tosses the jeans to the floor then takes a moment to admire the sight before him; crimson-tinged skin, the way his chest rapidly rises and falls, how thick his cock looks within the confines of his briefs.

Jon licks his lips like a lion about to devour its prey, descending upon the elder once more with another kiss. Like the others, this one didn't lack passion either, and Jon seems intent on pleasing Kenny in every possible way that he could. Hands are rubbing up and down the length of his pale thighs, gripping onto them abruptly, tugging on them until their cocks brush through the material and the slightest bit of friction leaves them both panting.

All of a sudden there are sounds emerging from where the door to the hotel room is. Both men go deathly quiet, silently cursing the position they're currently in; though Jon finds it slightly arousing. So he ignores whoever is fidgeting with the door and instead captures Kenny's lips in another fierce kiss, teeth nipping eagerly at his lower lip, pleading desperately for entrance into his hot cavern.

Kenny obliges hesitantly, too overwhelmed by pleasure to do much else; let alone care about who's at the door. That changes when a whistle sounds and the door gently knocks back against its hinges. A fresh aroma of body wash invades the hotel room as Nick strolls in, obviously apprehensive to the situation unfolding before his eyes.

He makes quick work of the door, slamming it shut, then locking it securely behind him. almost instantaneously he locks eyes with Jon, who's pale skin is flushing darkly, eyes glancing from Kenny to Jon and back. "So this is what you do when I'm not around?" Snickers the youngest of the trio, strolling casually toward the recliner beside the couch: "By all means, please continue." Groans the youngest as he peels off his boots and kicks them away.

Kenny, bashful and sort of ashamed, shifts so he can meet Nick's gaze. But all Nick does is offer a playful wink, encouraging him with a devious smirk to continue. Jon, without hesitancy, does just that. Finally he works beneath the tight cloth of the briefs to wrap his hand snugly around Kenny's thick, hard cock and offers it an experimental stroke.

"C'mon, say it." Jon teases once more, hand beginning to pump his cock at a steady rhythm, blue eyes dark and alight with unadulterated desire. He stares into Kenny's eyes, coaxing a reaction out of him, thumb gently brushing along the slit where beads of pre-cum gather.

"Jon, fuck.." Gasps Kenny as he arches into the fist that Jon's hand makes, hips moving in tandem as he works for his release.

Nick watches the exchange intently with a narrowed, sultry-filled gaze. unconsciously he licks his lips as he eases a hand beneath the band of his blue shorts and under the black briefs he adorns. He feels hot, sticky even, there was something so sensual about how the two were together just like last night in the ring, he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Whether it was the heavy, half-lidded gaze that Kenny has as he stares up into Jon's blown pupils or whether it was the sound of labored breathing echoing off the walls. It was the type of sound that was airy, so much so that it almost felt like a caress, his body reacting appropriately as he shivers and increases the less than rhythmic stroking of his cock.

Ivory teeth sink deeply, painfully, into his smooth lower lip as he continues to stare. His idle hand joins the one beneath his briefs, snugly cupping his balls, offering them a warm squeeze. Nick gasps sharply, garnering the latter's attention, to which Jon has a renewed sense of vigor when he looks at him.

Jon proceeds to place open-mouth kisses down the expanse of Kenny's body toward his abdomen and finally his cock that bobs against his thigh. One of his hands wraps around him, stroking him once more, before settling near the base. His tongue, red and sinful, darts out to gather the sweet yet bitter tang of Kenny's cum, moaning at the taste alone as he uses that as motivation to continue on.

"Feels good, yeah?" Nick moans out, directing the question to Kenny, who weakly hums. "It looks like it feels amazing.."

"Nick, fuck.. i can't—i can't, not for long, fuck.."

Jon, silent throughout the exchange, continues to swallow Kenny's cock down until he feels the tip press against the back of his throat. The flat of his tongue moves along the underside of the elder's cock, caressing him through the sensations, humming around his cock to increase the friction. It has Kenny's fingers gripping tightly onto the short hair upon Jon's head, tugging as he thrusts his hips forward without abandon.

"That's it, Kenny.. just like that.. wanna see you cum for him, can you do that?" Nick, mouth dry and lips chapped, manages to splutter as he withdraws the hand cupping his balls in favor of gripping tightly onto the arm of the recliner. "Gonna—gonna soon, too.."

Kenny whines low in his throat as he listens to the words spewing from Nick, his eyes catch the ending of the match on television, his heart hurts so much more than his body and it kind of turns him on, decides he can't the pressure building his abdomen anymore, and releases in ivory spurts into the back of Jon's throat. It leaves Jon stunned at first, as he attempts to swallow as much of the bitter substance as he can, though it ultimately dribbles from the corners of his mouth.

Not that Kenny bares witness to the sight, thoroughly spent and eyes clenched tightly shut, fingers still alternating between clenching and releasing Jon's hair. Kenny felt like jelly, limbs immobile and body lulled into a state of tranquility, though the trail of lightning were Jon's lips graced his skin still surge throughout The entirety of his being; he wasn't certain the surges would ever stop, honestly.

There was something about the sight of cloudy cum trailing down Jon's chin that has the youngest choking on a sob, crying out his pleasure, fist unbearably tight around his cock and he continues to stroke himself through his high. His palm is so tight around his cock that it hurts but he can't stop, cock twitching and abdomen flexing as he comes harder than he thinks he ever has before.

Jon, however, has yet to gain the clarity of release and Nick decides to do something about that. Jon upon the couch lays, hand slipping beneath his own shorts, to stroke his untouched cock. But Nick, ever the gracious lover, rises onto wobbly feet to stumble blindly toward him.

"Stop, I can—lemme." Offers Nick as the elder leans back comfortably upon the couch, sighing in relief at the warmth of Nick as he straddles his lap. "So good to me," Breathless cooed Nick as he steadily rocks his hips, though he's dangerously close to becoming over-sensitized, but it was worth it; Jon was worth it.

The elder buries his face within the crook of Nick's neck, deeply inhaling the scent of musk of familiar yet new splash of cologne, and he realizes that this—this is what home was. He peppers kisses along the side of his neck while the younger grinds down against his cock, one of his hands slithering beneath their bodies to rapidly stroke him, wrist twisting upon the upstroke.

And it was just right, muses the younger, as he feels hot spurts of cum soak through the layer of briefs and shorts. hot breath fans against the side of his neck, not that he minds all that much. 

Beside them, Kenny smiles to himself, not breathing a word as he revels in the haze of post-bliss. This was what their relationships was like, this should be start of something new, thinks Kenny, and there was nothing he would do to ever change the unique dynamic; especially if it meant mind-blowing orgasms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was fangirling like I was fifteen again when Nick said Mox walks like a badass in recent episode of BTE.


	4. Chapter 4

Keeping it together after that amazing show was incredibly difficult for the trio that had eagerly piled into the black van patiently awaiting outside of the stadium. 

Anxious, Jon was, and nearly shivering in anticipation as he ponders just what would be in store for the trio once they reached the nearest house available. Which would probably be Jon's honestly, not that he minded, he just needed to get his palms on every inch of skin imaginable once in the safety of his home.

Beside him is Nick who seems equally as euphoric about the whole ordeal, keeping a steady hand trailing up and down the length of Jon's thigh while the other hand is intertwined with Kenny's as Matt is frowning at him from review mirror, his baby brother is going to get his brain fucked out tonight and Jon knows Matt's aware of that by how nasty he gazes at him, Jon thinks Matt is pretty too, long silky hair and sweet chocolate brown eyes but nothing like Nick, not that he would mind have both of them at the same time, Jon's wonders if two bothers as as amazing in the bed together as they are in the ring and by that thought there's an erotic image of both of them on their knees flash before his eyes and makes his cock switch so hard.

There, permanently etched to his mouth, is a smug smirk as he gazes from the hand currently inching up his thigh towards his half-cock, traveling up the length of his arm, and finally to the unsuspecting face of the latter. Nick isn't looking in his direction at all, currently pretending that he's not doing what he's doing, and it makes Jon snort his amusement as he returns his gaze back to the window, looking at Matt is just going to turn this into an even bigger mess.

Upon doing so, the hand finally reaches the area it was needed most, squeezing him through the material of the jeans he adorned. Jon wets his bottom lip, fighting the urge to release the sound trapped in his throat. But instead of pleading for the boy to stop, he places his hand on top of the one in his lap, makes it squeeze him harder until his cock is swelling into Nick's palm.

Kenny is located on the opposing side by the window, a small grin resting on his lips, blatantly aware of what was going on. Nick leans over, breathing incomprehensible words into his ear, making Jon purse his lips and narrow his eyes suspiciously. He doesn't question it, however, doesn't desire for his jealousy to make an appearance and ruin the blissful atmosphere that had formed.

Soon the trio are dropped off at the massive house and it was a race to see who could get in the fastest it seemed. Deciding that the bedroom was the ideal place, Jon is swiftly kicking out of his sneakers, jogging awkwardly—as one does with a boner—toward the stairs leading toward the bedroom area. But when he reaches the bottom of the staircase, he hears no echoing footsteps behind him, so he glances back to survey the area and where those two little shits had disappeared to.

"Uhh—Hello, bedroom." Jon murmurs exasperatedly, motioning toward the winding staircase, lips pursing.

But when he turns fully to gaze upon the scene, he finds himself nearly choking on the saliva building within his mouth. His tongue unconsciously darts out to wet his rapidly drying lips, reaching down to adjust himself within his too-tight jeans. What he sees is the sight of Kenny pressing Nick against the nearest surface, which just so happens to be wall, one knee wedging between his legs while he fiercely assaults his mouth with kisses.

"Or—or this, yeah, this is fine." Rasps Nick as he hooks his thumbs within the hem of his shirt, tugging it easily over his head, discarding it carelessly on one of the steps.

Usually the Jon would whine and complain about not being somehow involved in the equation but he can't breathe a word now, not when this was quite possibly the most rewarding outcome from the show itself. Instead he mobilizes on wobbly legs toward the couch where he plops down onto the cushion, immediately shedding his jeans as he does so.

Kenny and Nick don't seem to notice his arrival, however, the duo continuing to go at it. Hands are a blur with how swiftly they move from one location to the next and Jon can't keep up with where they are eventually. All he sees are hands tearing off shirts and disposing of them, only breaking the kiss to gasp much needed breaths, just to reconnect moments later with the same intensity that leaves Jon wrapping a hand around his cock.

Nick is abruptly halting the kiss and pressing gently against the Kenny's chest, much to his dismay, and is now sauntering toward where Jon rests upon the couch. "Like the show?" cheekily inquires Nick as he swats at the hand still gripping onto Jon's cock and instead straddles his waist. "It was Kenny's, idea doing that. Something about how you earned it."

Kenny wavers near the wall, bracing himself against the colored expanse, before pushing off to join the duo residing on the couch. He plops down beside Jon and reaches a hand out, exploring his chest with one hand while the other crooks at the elbow and digs into the back of the couch. "Couldn't have done it without you and I just thought it'd be nice."

Jon scrambles for words, shivering at the fingers ghosting along his chest and downward to his bare cock, not to mention dealing with the weight of Nick still on his waist. Immediately tawny hands are supporting the younger boy's waist, tugging him closer, cock brushing against the material of the latter's jeans. He slips his hands to the front of the denim to tug upon his zipper and to pop the button keeping them sealed.

"You didn't even do this for my birthday," Teases Jon, blue eyes glinting deviously as he shoves a hand into the opening of Nick's jeans to seek out his rigid cock.

"A-ah.." mewls Nick as he reluctantly removes the hand from his jeans. "This is about you," insists the younger as he grabs at his wrists, pinning them back against the couch. "Shower down the hall, let's go."

Kenny rises from the couch abruptly and leads the trio down the hallway toward the desired location. There's a massive shower located in the room as well as a jacuzzi bath but the Kenny decides that the shower would suffice for what was about to occur. The Kenny and Nick proceed to strip, tantalizingly slow, teasing Jon for all it was worth.

Said man flushes a dark crimson and offers a breathless laugh. "I've thought about this way more than I probably should and now it's finally happening," Keens Jon as he opens the glass door to the shower, stepping in, glancing from the Nick to the Kenny and back. "Hurry up, princess."

One after the other the men enter the shower and crowd around the man of the match. Nick absently reaches toward the dial and shifts it to a comfortable warmth, the water raining down from the shower-head to pound mercilessly against their bare skin. Nick stands before Jon, fingers winding into his short hair, tugging him down for a heady kiss.

Nick's lips meld in practiced synchrony with the elder boy's, tongue pressing past the seam of his lips, desperate for a taste of what he had to offer. And he isn't disappointed because Jon always taste spicy and a little bittersweet as opposed to Kenny, who often tastes sweet like candy. It was an interesting comparison, Nick always mused, but this was about Jon right now.

He sharply gasps into Jon's mouth when he feels the hardness of his cock pressing persistently against his hip and decides to finally relieve some of the pent-up frustration overwhelming Jon. One of his hands wraps around his cock, working his shaft up and down, gaining momentum and focusing on setting a steady rhythm.

All the while Kenny is preoccupied, hands having settled on either side of Jon's hips, lips caressing the smooth skin of his neck. Teeth, ivory and pointed, nip earnestly at his skin and receives the backward thrust of hips as a reward. The Kenny chuckles, low and husky, breath hot against Jon's neck as he repeats the action and this time bucks his own hips forward, cock prodding at the gentle swell of Jon's ass.

"You were so good today." breathes Kenny, peppering open-mouthed kisses along the expanse of Jon's neck until he reaches the space just below his ear. He places a tender kiss there then takes a nibble of his earring, tugging it between his teeth. "We couldn't take our eyes off you, Jon. We were doing doping and we talked about it, how sexy you are when you're in the ring, all that skin."

Jon whimpers low in his throat, mouth slacking against Nick's, unable to maintain the kiss with the need to instead occupy his mouth with Kenny. Nick seems to understand this sentiment, however, allows the elder to withdraw and shift his head to capture Kenny's awaiting mouth in a passionate kiss. Not that Nick minds, no, not when he otherwise has Jon at full attention.

So he watches the display for a considerate moment and contemplates how to move the ordeal along. With a smirk, he turns around and presses his ass against Jon's front, bending down at the waist and plastering his slick hands against the shower-wall. "You can fuck me tonight, Jon, I'm all yours."

It takes a while for the realization to sink in that Jon had finally been granted the opportunity to take Nick after desperately wanting to for what seemed like forever. It had been unofficially decided that Kenny was the one to give it to the youngest member of the trio while Jon had settled for second best in the form of a blazing hot mouth and a wet tongue. But now? Now he's biting down painfully hard onto Kenny's bottom lip, earning a pained hiss in response, to which he rapidly apologizes for.

"F-fuck.. You're gonna—You want me to?" Jon's eyes fill with pleased astonishment, hands going to either side of his waist once more, snapping his hips forward to gain some type of friction. "Tell me you do, princess. Tell me how much you want it," Growls Jon, temporarily forgetting the Kenny's presence behind him.

Nick groans at the sensations, one hand sliding from the wall to stroke himself, nodding enthusiastically in response. "I do, I want you, so bad." mewls the Nick, glancing over his shoulder to gaze at Jon.

Hooded blue eyes eyes meet Jon's and set them ablaze. Like that, the elder is prodding inexperienced fingers against Nick's tight ring of muscle before pressing in one, experimental finger. Nick tenses initially at the intrusion, having not been properly stretched out in quite sometime, not with all that responsibilities and being in middle of a war and Matt constantly saying he should focus on the business more instead of fooling around, fuck, he wished Matt was here, he knows exactly how to finger him properly, he might be even better than him in bed but not in the ring, Matt is the one who teaches him how to be a good bottom all those years ago when they sell their asses to promoters for a three minute match, all those horrible years in TNA being fucked like a whore when he was barely twenty, but all of it worth it. He takes a moment to adjust, head bowing, long hair plastering to his forehead and droplets of water clinging to his lashes.

Kenny rests his chin on Jon's water-slicked shoulder and watches, breath hitching, at the sight laid out before him. He shifts, nose nestling against the elder's neck, pressing another kiss at the base before reverting back to watching the scene unfold. His pale hands grip ever-so-slightly tighter at Jon's hips, nails digging into the skin, hips instinctively bucking forward when the youngest of the trio releases a choked gasp.

The Kenny watches as the muscles of Nick's back fluctuate with the way Jon's slender fingers work him, scissoring him open then withdrawing only to plunge deeply inside. Kenny purses his lips, understanding the jealousy factor then, and decides to make an input. "Curl your fingers," encourages the Canadian and Jon obliges, fingers curling and unfurling until Nick is a pathetically whimpering mess.

"I know what to do," Defensively murmurs the Jon as he repeats the action until thoroughly sated with the symphony of sounds emanating from the man bent before him. "Tell me you're ready, princess. I can't wait anymore, I have to—Fuck, Nick, tell me you're ready and want it."

Nick gains a sense of composure as he glances over his shoulder, locking eyes with dazed blue, nodding slowly in response. "I want you," breathes the Nick, nibbling at his lower lip, pressing his hips back to further his point. "Please..?" Hooded blue eyes flicker to his then, noticing the blatant hunger lingering within his gaze, winking at him playfully.

Jon is too overwhelmed to say anything else and instead strokes his cock a few more times before pressing the tip against the latter's ring of muscles. Slowly, cautiously, Nick slides in and has to pause a moment to recollect himself. This was too good to be true, thinks the Jon, as he keeps a firm hand on the younger's hip while the other hand goes to his shoulder keeping him down, the circumstances are so familiar to six years ago yet so different, so much that it gives him headache but he looks up and there's Nick Jackson who is clenching his eyes shut, adjusting to the feel of the elder entering him; he was a lot larger than he appeared, that was for sure, so he hadn't been prepared for this.

Eventually the Jon is confident enough in his restraint to ease in until he's fully sheathed in the youth. Once more he stops, reveling in the snug clench of the younger's body, like he was unconsciously trying to pull him deeper into the smoldering heat of his body. Being connected so intimately like this was almost enough to bring Jon to tears but somehow he miraculously doesn't release them, far too entranced with the way Nick is wiggling back against him, silently pleading him to move—to do something rather than leave him trembling with anticipation as so many different images blurred between fantasy and his past explode right behind his closed eyes.

While Jon works on setting a steady rhythm of snapping hips, Kenny preoccupies himself with smoothing his large hands over the velvet-soft globes of Jon's ass. Once more his mouth is attaching to the expanse of his throat, assaulting every inch of available skin in harsh bites, sucking to the soothe the skin until he's moaning huskily at the addition of several deep, purple bruises littering his tanned skin.

Satisfied, Kenny begins the ginger prodding of his own fingers against Jon's entrance, sinking in easily with how relaxed his body currently is. Almost instantaneously the Jon, who's eyes had fluttered shut with the monumental bliss he was drowning in, releases a grunt and attempts to roll back against the fingers currently working him open.

"Ever heard of a," he grunts, snapping his hips roughly against Nick's, the sound of skin slapping skin nearly deafening in the confines of the shower: "a fucking warning, Kenny?"

Jon's eyes silently appraise the scarlet flush tainting his skin and spreading across his body. The Kenny snorts at that then uses his idle hand to turn the Jon's head, bringing him close to silence any further complaints. Because who could complain at a time like this, honestly? Kenny continues to open Jon's pliant body, who unconsciously continues to rock back against his curling fingers.

His mouth is moving at a frantic pace against the elder's, intent on leaving him breathless and panting, and he does. Jon is overloading with pleasure that he isn't certain he can handle all at once but he's determined as ever to keep this going for as long as possible—so long as he doesn't come from over-sensitivity first. His tongue moves earnestly against Kenny's, nipping and sucking, tongue prodding and caressing his cavern gingerly; it's like the first time they kissed, all wanton lust and nothing less.

Kenny moans into Jon's mouth as he withdraws the fingers from his form to instead replace them with something much bigger, a more wider stretch and deeper fill. The Kenny both feels and sees the change in Jon's body, becoming more rigid instead of lax, tensing and falling back against Kenny's flushed chest.

Nick notices the exchange and purses his lips, for the first time displeased since the ordeal began. So he takes matters into his own hands and shifts his hips forward before pressing roughly back against Jon's cock, quickly gaining his attention once more. He repeats the action until Jon relaxes, rolling his hips fluidly forward, using a tawny hand to find the back of Nick's neck to keep him still.

"You feel so good," Keens Jon as he focuses solely on Nick now, though he can't ignore the cock currently sliding fluidly in and out of his body. "I've wanted this for so long with you a-and, fuck—You're so tight and feel so good, doing so good for me.."

Nick smirks smugly at that, using it as incentive to meet the elder's thrusts halfway, having him bury in deeper with each and every roll of hips he has to offer. He glances over his shoulder once more but this time finds himself searching for Jon and easily, he finds them, locks onto them and his lips part into an 'o' at a particularly brutal thrust.

Kenny stares in awe at the sight of the disheveled Nick; eyes blown and wide, mouth thoroughly abused, cheeks a permanent pink as he maintains steady eye contact. It's erotic and intense and the Kenny uses it as fuel, setting fire to the unhinged desire raging inside of him. Blunt nails form crimson crescents in Jon's skin as he pounds into him, unabashed and earnest, desiring him to feel every inch he has to offer.

And Jon answers in kind, spasmodically thrusting his hips forward and meeting Nick halfway, raspy moans emanating from his kiss-bruised lips. The hand against the back of the younger's neck tightens considerably leaving Nick breathless, body convulsing beneath Jon's administrations. With every blink, Nick swears he sees a blinding, pulsing white light behind his lids and isn't certain he can hang on much more.

"Not much longer," mewls Nick who's throat is constricting at the tightness around his neck, but he trusts Jon, doesn't argue against it; in fact, it makes everything much better, makes him feel everything that much more.

Kenny watches, concerned, at the hand still around the back of Nick's neck but is confident in him, knows he can handle a little pleasure mixed with pain. But just the thought of Jon potentially hurting Nick has him hammering in at a rapid pace, hips snapping, the Jon's ass reddening against Kenny's form. Jon is panting now, breathing labored, as he attempts to meet the Kenny halfway all while trying to bring Nick to the brink of ecstasy.

Granted it doesn't take much to get Nick off, it never does honestly, so it's no surprise that he's the first out of the trio to begin a noticeable tremble. But still, he attempts to hold onto the last shred of sanity he has, hands grasping blindly at the slick shower wall for purchase but to no avail. He shifts against Jon, hiking a leg onto the lower soap holder, allowing the Jon to experience a different angle that leaves them both moaning each other's names like a mantra.

The new angle catches the Jon off guard at first but he works into it, delving deeper inside of the Nick, more so than he thought physically possible. Then he feels it, the tell-tale clench around his cock, alternating between squeezing him tight and releasing. He tightens the hand at the back of his throat once more, grunting lowly, using the hand at his hip to keep him firmly rooted to the spot as he shifts his hips to thrust earnestly inside the boy.

And like that, Nick is coming fiercely, crying out in a harsh sob. Everything goes blindingly bright, temporarily blinding him to everything else around him, minus the harsh snapping inside of him and the feel of Jon's cock fucking him through the resistance he meets. His walls clench unbearably tight around Jon's cock, who is still hammering inside of him, and for the longest he doesn't think he feels anything at all as he goes boneless and buries his face in one of his arms, biting down at the skin there to prevent any further noises.

Kenny watches the display; how Nick's back muscles spasm, body trembling like a leaf, how he still unconsciously moves with Jon despite the dangers of over-sensitivity. But it spurs him on, desiring for Jon to experience it in ten fold. Nick is quick to bounce back, however, hissing as he eases off of Jon's cock in favor of facing him. One of his hands attach to his rigid cock, stroking him, twisting on the upstroke while his mouth feverishly assaults his.

It leaves Jon clenching around Kenny's cock, hips thrusting in favor of the warm hand surrounding him, feeling the beginnings of orgasm ripple through his lean form. Kenny continues to roll his hips forward, reveling in the clench around him, burying in deep and gently rocking inside him. He seeks out that one, delicate spot that would make Jon see stars, moving languidly until Jon is harshly biting down onto Nick's bottom lip and releasing a grunt into his mouth.

Jon is tight, unbearably so, as he spasms on Kenny's thick cock and releases into the palm of Nick's awaiting hand. The thick, cloudy substance rinses away through the spaces in between Nick's finger, thanks to the cascading water above, much to his amusement. He increases the movements of his lips now, fighting vehemently for dominance, the elder struggling to keep up as he continues to release into Nick's hand; and Nick milks him for all he's worth, stroking him through the blissful descent.

Kenny comes not too soon after, following over the edge with a grunt buried against Jon's shoulder, filling him with hot spurts of cum. His lids flutter to a content close, allowing his abdomen to twitch, body emptying entirely in Jon still encased within his embrace. When he gains semblance of consciousness, he eases out of the elder, hands gingerly soothing the crescents indenting his skin.

"You did so good for us," Breathes Kenny, gulping deeply, lips peppering along his skin once more.

Nick echoes the sentiment with a vigorous nod of his head, lids drooping drowsily. "You earned it, Jon you earned this." One of his hands cups the elder's cheek, thumb brushing tenderly across the flushed skin. "I love you," he breathes solemnly, meeting blue eyes directly.

"I love you, too." ssqueaks Jon feeling the familiar prick of tears at the back of his eyes. He leans back comfortably against Kenny's supportive chest and cranes his neck in an attempt to get a decent look at him: "I love you, too, Kenny." This is familiar yet so different, different because Jon can feel he's going to be treated right this time with the way Nick press a soft breath taking kiss against his slightly open lips as his eyes are closed to over come the overwhelming feelings.

Kenny places a chaste kiss to his cheek nonetheless. "We should actually shower now and then get some sleep."

Jon quirks an inquisitive brow then smirks smugly, wrapping his arms securely around the younger's waist. "Next time I'm topping your precious Omega."

The Kenny opens his mouth to speak then closes it a moment later. He has a silent exchange with Nick, who's brows reach his hairline, lips pursing firmly together. "I—Okay, fine. You can try, but only this once."


End file.
